


It's not your fault

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: I'm not good with angst...So I'll do my bestDay 12!





	It's not your fault

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with angst...  
So I'll do my best  
Day 12!

Lena had a secret, deep inside that no one knew. The kind of secret that hunts you down and reappears night after night in your dreams.

She could keep that secret a secret because of her loneliness. No one at her side at nights to see her waking up because of the nightmares.

But Kara has become a steady presence in her life and the blonde started to notice the big bags under the CEO's eyes, the way her smile didn't reach her green eyes sometime, or the way Lena was often lost in thoughts like reviving a distance memory.

After their relationship went over from platonic and Kara started to spend the night with the brunette Lena knew it was a matter of time for the blonde to ask.

And the questions came. 6 months later.

"Lena, wake up...it is just a nightmare...again" the third that week and it was Friday.

Lena jolted from her dream eyes filled with unshed tears and breathing rapidly.

The way Kara was looking at her, all the love and devotion snapped something inside Lena

"Kara...I'll tell you my secret. It is just too much for me to handle it alone."

"That's ok, you know I'm here, always"

"Remember Lex trying to kill your cousin?" Kara nodded "well, it wasn't just him... he had a girlfriend a that time who helped him developing the explosives and stuff"

Kara shifted closer to Lena on the bed catching a hand and gripping strongly to it

"They put bombs in many buildings not only LexCorp and she had the remote to detonate the charges and I saw it was about to happen...and I-I...I killed her...I shot her!"

Lena covered her face with her hands and allow to her soul the crying she had refused it for years.

Kara stood up from the bed and walked to the open window...she looked at Lena over her shoulder with tears on her face as well and flew over the night.

Again, Lena was all alone again...


End file.
